For the numerous semiconductor chips formed on a semiconductor wafer, the individual chips are managed in such processes as primary test (PT) and mounting (assembling) (for example, see JP2005-277232A). For managing individual chips, a reference chip is specified, and the other chips are specified on the basis of the reference chip.
Since the diameter of a semiconductor wafer becomes larger while the size of chips becomes smaller, the number of chips on a wafer reaches tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands (for example, the number of 1 mm square chips formed on a semiconductor wafer with a diameter of 300 mm is approx. 65000), making it difficult to specify the reference chip on a wafer.
Meanwhile, in the technique disclosed in JP2008-102360A, inspection marks for inspecting whether or not a mask pattern for forming semiconductor chips is formed as designed are formed on the peripheral scribe region of an exposure mask (reticle). The inspection marks are transferred onto a photoresist film when the semiconductor wafer is exposed via the exposure mask. Consequently, the exposure process is performed in such a manner that the inspection marks may be erased when the region having the inspection marks transferred thereon is irradiated with light in the subsequent exposure. The inspection marks are erased on the entire surface of the semiconductor wafer.